


stuck in his mind (101 dalmatians street)

by Kionasz19



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, dalmatians_street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionasz19/pseuds/Kionasz19
Summary: Through Dawkins, Dylan entered his mind and his evil version of himself passed over his body





	1. Chapter 1

I remember the flash and the white light which gradually faded until I could finally look around the room. It was very black and had no light beam and yet it was bright, this place had no windows or other hole where I could pass air and yet it was a small breeze was felt and in this place it was only me but not for long. A figure appeared before me reminded me but it couldn't be me, he had a few differences his sinister smile and the black smoke that surrounded him, after a few minutes of observation he told me a few minutes words. Now it's my turn and you Dylan are in my world. Then they will disappear as soon as he appeared, leaving me completely alone in a foreign place. Attention caught the movie projector looked like it was pulled out from the 50s and did not have any tape and cable despite that it worked well even the image displayed but could be compared to live from youtube but instead of some channel I saw the same thing he saw and even heard what was happening even though there were no speakers. Am I in the middle of my own mind? I saw Dolly and Dawkins staring at me in horror in the eyes of  
Dawkins: Dylan can you hear me? call me  
Dylan: So where am I?  
Dolly: are you home accidentally dawkins tried his invention on you but says that nothing bad should happen either physical or mental.  
Dylan: ok  
Dolly: do you have any other voice Dylan all right?  
Dylan: Yes I got everything well, I just got hoarse.  
I was afraid like never before in my family for the unknown intention of another me and blackening to put me in this strange place. Suddenly I heard myself as if there was an echo but there was no echo and the voice was a bit thicker. - I should show you what Dylan and introduce myself, my name is Andreas and I'm the wrong version you have been trapped in this place for many years until now, I can implement my plan I want to destroy this family and send everyone to the paths of their lives ... Dylan: I will not let you !!! Andreas: Who will stop me you are trapped in the depths of your mind no one will hear you from here and nobody will help you, you can cry as your family breaks down. And one more thing I control over the whole mind so even if you tried it you will not succeed. You want to hit me hahahah I can sense your thoughts of desire. Well, there is something here, when you grab it, I will take on bodily form. From nowhere, it began to shape, but I felt a trick, but what I have to lose, I quickly ran to the knife and from nowhere Andreas appeared and I pushed him with a knife and he began to moan with pain and after a while the moans of suffering changed into laughterAndreas: You have me for a moron that I am going to hurt myself, this is not up to me whether you are doing something or not. Have a nice eternity here you have some drinks forever Dylan paDylan: Help Dolly Doug Delilah whoever Unfortunately, only silence will answer me


	2. Chapter 2

Every second lasted like forever, and I could only watch and wait for some miracle, which was to save me or my family .And out of nowhere appeared some entity, and it's none grade I was more like my mom Delilah looked like the proverbial angel, only without wings and fought a light refreshing glow   
Dylan: Mom, is that you ?   
Delilah: don't fully understand its form especially for you, because I know that it will be easier for you to trust me in this form than anybody else .You want to get out of here without light ? Remember when you were little and you nightmares that I gave you ?   
Dylan: an Old flashlight that barely glowed and she'll help me out ?!   
Delilah: no but it will help you to illuminate the darkest tunnels of your mind .   
After pronouncing these words, she disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving me with an old flashlight. Leaving me nothing else, I turned her and she folded illuminated my room, it turned out that everything was made of some kind of wood or wood-like material and, finally, was an old door that could be 100 years .   
I went to the door and gently I pushed all the rotted Board broke instantly left a big hole that he could squeeze through them, but why if it is opened .   
As I crossed the door, I was on the road, and these dzrzwi through what has passed, disappeared , I looked around it was very dark and misty, and the road where I was surrounded by a large forest , the trees were so large that the eye could have with 7 meters in height .   
I knew that I needed to move forward, not knowing where I am, not knowing where to go, but all roads lead to Rome, so they say .   
After a few hours of wandering found a small building to the hunter building to be dark, probably no one was, maybe someone was asleep, I would prefer to check, I went to the door and knocked on the door , and they opened slowly, so I looked there, by chance, someone, and yet I was right, there was nobody not a soul, but, luckily, there was electricity and phone .   
I grabbed the phone, and I felt the pain of the head, and then, probably, lost consciousness .   
Unconscious I lay for a few hours, I woke up around me was a Board that could fall on my head, but with great pain, I grabbed the phone and called the police, waited 20 minutes, and then came the patrol car, the car left my sister Dolly in costume, I was happy to see a familiar face involuntarily pressed her, and she's not even talking to me.   
Dolly:all right you have a head injury. Can call an ambulance   
Dylan:all right, Dolly   
Dolly: We are familiar?   
Dylan:( just had to quickly come up with , fortunately, she had a badge with her name and last name ) thought You is   
Dolly:Oh, Yes , and you ...   
Dylan: I'm Dylan   
Dolly: Mr. Dylan, please, I'll take you to the doctor Shared she'll bandage Your wound   
I got into the car and Dolly calmly walked in the opposite direction, which went. After a few minutes we reached the town   
Dolly:Mr. Dylan, we had a small problem because it is night, and our only doctor daughter was born, so you will have to spend the night at the police station .   
Dylan: Well, I understand.   
We got out of the car and Dolly showed me a special room for staff   
Dolly: As if something was going on, I'll be there, as if you need anything, please call   
Dylan: good .   
Fell asleep immediately on sofa .


End file.
